Polymerizable compositions that comprise a free radical polymerizable compound, a binder, and an initiator system are well known. The free radical polymerizable compound, or monomer, comprises at least one ethylenically unsaturated group that undergoes free radical initiated polymerization. Monomers are typically multifunctional, i.e., they comprise more than one ethylenically unsaturated, free radical polymerizable group.
For efficient polymerization, the monomer or mixture of monomers used in the composition is typically a liquid at room temperature. However, because liquid monomers are difficult to use in commercial products, a film forming polymer, known as the binder, is added to the composition so that the composition can be coated and handled as a dry film.
Despite the many advantages of these polymerizable compositions, it would be advantageous to have polymerizable compositions that form dry films but do not require a binder so that the binder can be omitted from the composition. Thus, a need exists for polymerizable compounds that form dry films at ambient temperature and undergo efficient polymerization when polymerization is initiated by a free radical generating system.